


Varian and The Seven Kingdoms

by Berryhalo



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Characters may be a bit more OOC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Story plot twisted to my liking, don’t know how to tag, varian/hugo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryhalo/pseuds/Berryhalo
Summary: After learning secrets about his mother and that she might possibly be alive, Varian sets on his journey to the Seven Kingdoms to pass the Seven Trials and collected the Seven Totems needed to find the Eternal Library. Along the way he will make new friends and find love. Will he find the Eternal Library and find his mother? Or will a villainess woman from his mother’s past stop him? (Story will eventually have Varigo or Varian/Hugo) If not a fan then stay away you have been warned.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg okay... Calm down you got this girl! *deep breath*
> 
> Hi there.~ I’m Berryhalo and this is my first fanfic on AO3 I’m still figuring out the controls so sorry if there are any problems. Technology is not my forte. Also not the ‘best’ writer either but I enjoyed doing it
> 
> Anyways this is my special spin on Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, it took me days to write this but I enjoyed doing it, it was a blast! I loved the idea of Varian having his own spin-off sadly it was rejected. DARN YOU DISNEY!!! I took inspiration from Frozen 2 and the horror PS2 game Haunting Grounds. Also if there are future chapters of this, I would like all the readers to know that this story will contain Varigo or Varian/Hugo so basically Yaoi warning! Sry if you’re not into the couple or Yaoi but I can’t help myself I love these two together. 
> 
> Also note:
> 
> Words written in “Italicized” are song lyrics. This chapter had ‘Into the Unknown’ from Frozen 2 and ‘How Far I’ll Go (Reprise)’ from Moana except the lyrics for both were changed to match the story.
> 
> Words written in /Bold/ are the voices speaking to Varian
> 
> And finally words written in plain Bold text are from documents and letters in the story
> 
> Alright enough chatting let’s begin the story! Berry out!~

“Kay, that should do it, give her a go Lance!”

Varian was on the top of a tall ladder finishing tightening the screws to his latest invention. When he gave a signal to Lance down below to test it out.

Lance gave a thumbs up before looking back at the complicated machinery in front of him,”Uh. Which one was it again?” There were too many levers, dials and buttons to remember which one to pull, turn or press.

Angry, his now adopted daughter, sighed as she walked over to the controls and pulled the correct lever to turn on the machine.

The machine sputtered and steamed, shaking the ground a bit as it continued to work. Varian, Lance and the two girls Angry and Red watched the machine in anticipation. 

Almost as if on que Rapunzel emerged into the room with Eugene following close behind her. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at the giant contraption in front of her. “Uh Varian isn’t that a bit big for a-“

Varian hushed the princess as he continued to observe,”It's almost finished.” He said with excitement to see weeks of his work finally coming together. 

The group watched as the machine’s bell rang and the front door opened and revealed a sparkly clean suit.

“It worked!” Varian exclaimed, sliding down the ladder and to the door the others surrounding behind him still cautious that something may go wrong. 

Eugene looked at the suit, it looked familiar then it dawned on him. It was familiar because-,”That’s my suit!”

Varian chuckled as he turned to Eugene rubbing the back of his head,”Well… You said I could do your laundry and I needed clothing to test the machine with.”

Eugene walked past Varian grabbing his suit off the clips that secured it in place, “I thought you were going to take it to I don’t know the actual cleaners! Why didn’t you just use your own clothes.” Eugene said checking the suit for any damage. The fabric felt amazing though and was it...lavender scented?

“Uh all my clothes are in Old Corona. It would be kinda inconvenient to bring my clothes here then return back to Old Corona with them again.” Varian explained. In all honesty Varian would have brought his own clothes to test the machine with but Eugene was a huge critic when it came to his clothes and if he liked it that means his machine must’ve worked.

Rapunzel laughed as she hugged Eugene, “Oh come on Eugene lighten up. If Varian’s machine is a success then think about how much easier life in Corona will be.” 

Eugene sighed as his eyes fell on Varian’s smug face,”Well isn’t it just a bit big though.” He had to admit the kid did an excellent job better than any of the Royal Cleaners.

“Well it is a prototype. But when I show it at the Seven Kingdom Science Fair I will be sure to win which means I can use the prize money to make more of these bad boys.” Varian tapped the side of the machine causing a bolt to fall out which Varian put back on with his wrench. He let out an awkward chuckle,”Good thing this year’s fair is in Corona.”

Rapunzel let out a small laugh,”I’m sure you will win, not just because you built it but because you’re the most amazing inventor I know.” She pulled her young friend and brother figure into her arms and squeezed him tightly.

Varian smiled and hugged her back, it has been almost a year since the events of Zhan Tiri’s defeat. Since then Varian became the Royal Engineer of Corona, supplied all of Corona with fresh hot water and plumbing, and-

/ **Alchemy… Seven Totems… Ulla… Azoth...** /

Varian jumped a bit as he heard the whispers again. Yes, this was a recurring thing, “Varian?” Rapunzel asked concerned for her friend.

Varian snapped out of his trance as he returned to his attention to Rapunzel who looked back at him with worry,”Sorry I just spaced out for a second, I’m probably tired from working on my invention.”

“Maybe you should stay here for the night,” Rapunzel suggested but Varian politely declined packing his tools up saying he had to feed Rudiggar as an excuse.

He pulled the satchel over his shoulder before walking over to the door. He turned to his friends,”I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

His friends said their goodbyes before he left the now silent room.

“What’s up with him?” Lance said, breaking the silence only earning an elbow to the stomach by Eugene.

“He’s just tired guys he’s been working on this for days. I’m sure after a goodnight’s rest he’ll be back in full action.” Rapunzel said with a smile on her face, but deep inside she was worried about the young alchemist as well.

~~~~~~~~~

On the trek back to Old Corona, Varian pondered on the voices he had been hearing lately. Was he crazy? He knew there was a mental disorder called schizophrenia but that was a bit extreme for him to self diagnose himself with.

Then what was it? Could it be something supernatural? Varian wasn’t one to believe in magic but after what he witnessed when he met Rapunzel with her magic hair anything was now possible. Logical or not.

Varian was so deep within his thoughts he didn’t even notice a person in front of him till it was too late. The two collided Varian fell down as his satchel’s contents spilled onto the dirt path.

“Oh I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” A voice above him said, Varian looked up rubbing his head to see a teen almost his age maybe a year or two older. He was tall and pale with light blonde hair tied into a short ponytail with the side shaved. He was wearing an olive green uniform with brown leather goggles with yellow tinted lenses resting on his neck and brown boots.

Varian blinked a bit before responding with a nod, the stranger looked over at the spilled contents from Varian’s bag,”Let me help you with that.” The blonde teen said as he began collecting the papers and tools spilt on the ground.

When the teen finished he handed the contents while looking at the papers which were actually blueprints,”Ah so you’re an inventor.”

Varian snatched his belongings before putting them back in his satchel,”Yes I am and I would like it if you didn’t snoop.” He barely knew this guy, why was he looking at his stuff.

The teen chuckled,”Feisty much? Anyway sorry about that you have a good day, Freckles.” He began walking away from the now blushing Varian.

Varian grunted a bit as he corrected,”The name is Varian!” Before he continued his walk back to Old Corona. 

The blonde smirked as he pulled out a gold locket and opened it. The mirror inside flashed revealing an older woman as pale as himself, maybe even paler with white hair and grey eyes.

“Did you deliver the message?” The mirror lady asked not even bothering to greet the other.

The teen smirked,”Of course Donella. It is in his bag so it’s likely his father will not see it.” The teen turned his head to see that the darker headed teen was already gone from the scene.

“Excellent. Now all we have to do is wait.” Donella said before letting out an evil laugh which the teen also joined in on.

~~~~~~~

It was almost dark when Varian arrived home. Ruddiger, his pet raccoon, met him at the door. He seemed excited that his owner was home. 

Varian set down his satchel and hugged his pet raccoon,”I missed you too buddy.” He let out a laugh when Ruddigar licked his cheek. 

Quirin appeared from the den and smiled,”Varian I didn’t expect you home so early. I thought you would be pulling an all nighter like you usually do for these fairs.”

Varian let out of Ruddigar who perched himself on Varian’s shoulder,”Trust me dad if I had the energy I would.” Between these recurring voices, Varian’s projects and his job as the Royal Engineer, Varian was not only physically exhausted but also mentally.

Quirin walked over to his son and gave him a small hug before planting a small kiss on his forehead,”Well Goodnight then son. Sleep well.” Varian smiled before he returned the hug and also wished his father a goodnight’s sleep before heading upstairs to his room.

In Varian’s room, Varian changed out of his usual attire and put on his comfortable sleeping clothes before slipping into his bed Ruddigar curling up next to his head.

Varian turned to the wall his bed was up against to see a picture of him and his mom on his first birthday. Which brought a small smile on his face even though she had been gone for fifthteen years now. Looking at the picture always sparked a small bit of joy for Varian at the thought of how loving and caring she was in his early years.

Varian kissed the tips of his fingers and gently rubbed them against the photo over his mom,”Goodnight Mom. Sweet dreams.” Now content Varian closed his heavy eyes and fell fast asleep within minutes. 

Later into the night when the moon was near its peak and the villagers of Old Corona were asleep, the voices began speaking again…

/ **Alchemy… Seven Totems… Ulla… Azoth...** /

Varian rolled over still sleeping as the voices continued to speak in his ear.

/ **Azoth… The chosen child… Seven Essences… Azoth…** /

Varian began to stir in bed as the voices had awoken him from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he sat up in his bed and let out a shaky breath.

/ **Seven Kingdoms… Ulla… Eternal Library… Azoth…** /

Varian sighed as he threw his covers off of himself and stood from his bed a bit irritated from the voices constantly calling. He decided to acknowledge them.

_“I can hear you but I won't”_

Varian waved his arms euthanizing the word ‘won’t’. He looked at a picture of himself from two years ago about the time when he first met Rapunzel.

_“Some look for trouble while others don't.”_

He stepped outside his bedroom and quietly snuck past his father’s room, careful not to wake him up. He emerged in the living space and paced around, trying to reason with himself.

_“There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day”_

_“And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh”_

But of course the voices had to repeat the same words again.

/ **Ulla… Seven Kingdoms…** /

So decided to repeat himself again.

_“Whao”_

/ **Azoth… Seven Totems…** /

Surprise the same words again. Why was he even talking to these voices? They only ever said the same things over and over.

_“You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear”_

_“And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear”_

Varian said as he stopped his pacing right in front of the portraits of his parents, friends and him. He gently ran his hand over a recent one of his father, Ruddigar and him.

_“Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls”_

_“I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls”_

Varian covered his ears in an attempt to block the noise but he could still hear them he sighed as he walked toward the door now pacing in front of it, butterflies filling his stomach. Did he want to follow them? No that’s crazy.

_“I've had my adventure, I don't need something new”_

_“I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you”_

Varian’s hand grasped the door knob and turned it, opening the front door as wide as he could. Something was pulling him out the door and before he knew it he was running in the field barefooted. Feeling the nice cool grass between his toes as the wind whipped his messy hair.

_“Into the unknown”_

Varian stopped in the middle of the field and was amazed how different it looked at night. It was sparking his sense of adventure.

_“Into the unknown”_

Varian twirled his body in enjoyment as he felt at harmony with the voices that had been haunting him for weeks now.

_“Into the unknown!”_

Varian let out a couple of hard pants as his mind began to piece itself back together.

/ **Alchemy… Eternal Library…** /

/ **Chosen child… Essence…** /

The voices were just repeating themselves again. Maybe he should rethink this more rationally.

_“What do you want? Cause you've been keeping me awake”_

_“Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?”_

Listening to these voices seemed irrational but Varian’s consciousness echoed in the back of his head, what if it wasn’t a mistake, what if...

_“Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?”_

_“Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?”_

Varian stared at the moon still high in the sky. Is someone just like him looking at it now? Searching for him? Waiting for him? 

_“Every day's a little harder as I hear your voices grow”_

_“Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go”_

The sense of journey felt right to Varian. To seek out these voices felt right to Varian. The idea of leaving his home to explore the world...felt right to Varian. Varian turned to the highest hill in Old Corona and smiled before bolting towards it.

_“Into the unknown”_

Varian heard the voices get stronger as he became closer and closer to the hill. He hopped over a log in his way.

_“Into the unknown”_

Varian began making an ascent to the top of the hill, almost climbing his way to the top.

_“Into the unknown!”_

He held onto the large tree at the top of the hill. He felt like the king of the hill as he listened to the voices once more.

/ **Seven Kingdoms… Seven Totems…** /

/ **Seven Essence… Ulla…** /

_“Whoa”_

He felt the sudden urge to get higher but how much higher can you get than- Varian interrupted himself as he looked to the tree he had been standing next to.

_“Are you out there?”_

_“Do you know me?”_

Varian jumped just high enough to grab a low enough branch that he was able to pull himself up into the tree with. He was not an athlete of any kind but this was important to him.

_“Can you feel me?”_

_“Can you show me?“_

Varian reached the top of the trees pushing away some twigs and leaves and basked in the amazing view of not only Old Corona but Corona as well. It was spectacular.

_“Ah”_

/ **Air…** /

The voices again, maybe he should repeat them. Is that what they wanted? For him to acknowledge them by repeating them.

_“Air”_

/ **Light…** /

_“Light”_

/ **Dark…** /

_“Dark”_

/ **Earth…** / 

_“Earth”_

/ **Fire…** /

_“Fire”_

/ **Water…** / 

_“Water”_

/ **Azoth…** / 

_“Azoth”_

The last one was the most familiar. Was it because it was the one they mostly repeated. Could it be the most important? Varian snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the voices retreat him growing further and further away. If this was a couple of hours ago he wouldn’t have cared but now that he was finally getting answers with them he didn’t want them to disappear.

_“Where are you going? Don't leave me alone”_

_“How do I follow you”_

Varian reached out into the sky not wanting the voices to leave but they were. They did however say one last word to him. 

_“Into the unknown!?”_

/ **Azoth…** /

Azoth again? Wait, why was his back tingling? Did something bite him?

“Varian!!!”

Varian jumped a bit as he looked down from the tree to see his father, Quirin, running up the hill,”Da-“ Varian choked on his words as the world around him seemed to spin. 

“Varian!!! VARIAN!!!” Quirin called to him but Varian didn’t respond as he swayed falling out of the tree. Luckily he fell right into Quirin’s arms.

Varian could feel the darkness of sleep pulling him in as he lightly grasped the fabric to his father’s shirt,”D..Dad?”

“I’m here son, I’ve got you.” Quirin said to his son as Varian fell into a deep sleep once more.

~~~~~~~

The sun was barely breaking when Varian awoke from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open slowly as he looked around his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. He turned to see his dad sitting in a chair next to him,”Dad?...”

Quirin smiled at him softly as he brushed a couple of Varian’s hair strands out of his face. “Varian.” He said with relief.

Varian sat up softly rubbing his temple softly, he felt so mentally drained. Varian looked to his side as he felt a nudge to see Quirin offering him a glass of water. Varian accepted it with a smile, thanking his father in the process.

It felt so nice to drink that water, that nice cool- Wait! Varian spit out the water he was drinking. He remembered the events from last night. The voices, the tree, the tingling. The tingling…

“Varian what’s wrong was the water too cold?” Quirin said he was concerned for his son especially after finding him falling from a tree.

Varian shook his head as he stood from his bed and began quickly changing clothes,”No it was fine it’s just that-“ Varian paused could he even tell his dad the truth about the voices? Maybe he should cover it with a little white lie. “I’m just super excited for the Seven Kingdoms Science Fair.”

“Varian don’t you think we should at least talk about last night.” Quirin said, causing Varian to freeze in his tracks. 

Did he want to talk about it? Should he talk about it? The entire situation was complicated, Varian didn’t even know what was going on. “I...Later Dad I don’t want to be late to the science fair.” Varian said as he slid on his boots. He wanted to tell his Dad everything about last night but fear was stopping him.

Quirin tried to stop Varian but Varian left the room with Ruddigar following before he could speak to him. Why were teens so complicated?

Varian grabbed his satchel but it slipped from his fingers the contents spilling on the ground once more,”Not again.” He sighed as he picked up the dropped items and placed them in the satchel.

Ruddigar chirped next to him holding a folded paper to him. Varian smiled and accepted it,”Thanks buddy.” Varian looked at the paper perplexed for a second he never folded his papers and it was too neatly folded to be a mistake. Varian unfolded the paper and began reading:

**Dear Varian,**

**If you wish to learn more about Ulla please meet me in the Corona gardens after the Seven Kingdom Science Fair.**

**-Hugo**

Varian’s eyes were particularly drawn to the word Ulla. Ulla was a person? Was Ulla connected to these voices? Did this Hugo know something he didn’t?

Ruddigar leaped onto his shoulder chittering as he too looked at the piece of paper in his owner’s hands.

Varian gave him a pet on the head as he folded the paper and stashed it away in his satchel once more, “It’s nothing Ruddiger. Come on we better get going so we’re not late to the fair.” 

With that Varian walked out the door with the note still on his mind.

~~~~~

The Seven Kingdom Science Fair…

Scientists, inventors, alchemists from all over the globe were gathered here in Corona for the biggest science fair of the year.

Varian’s eyes widened as he walked in the Corona Castle ballroom looking at all the displays. 

He was impressed and even a little intimidated by the other inventions. He swallowed hard as he felt his stomach turning and twisting with how uncomfortable he was. 

Varian looked at his booth and the scene brought a smile on his face. 

His friends were standing in front of his invention, in his booth wearing shirts with his face and name painted on them, ”Surprise!”

Varian covered his mouth in surprise and could feel his eyes tearing up with joy,”You guys did this for me?” Ruddigar jumped down from his shoulder and to the group chirping happily at them.

Rapunzel let out a small giggle as she walked over to Varian and gave him a hug,”Of course you deserve this Varian for all of your hard work.”

Varian blinked his teary eyes and had the biggest smile on his face,”Thanks Rapunzel.” He wrapped his arms back around. He was lucky to have such great friends.

“Varian Ruddigar?” 

Varian released his hug with Rapunzel and moved his body towards the group of three judges and gave a small nod adding a, “Yes.”

One judge was an older man with olive skin and long white hair tied into a man bun wearing a burnt orange robe that faded to bright yellow and clogs.

Another was a woman with magenta hair put into messy curly space buns with strands of hair out all over the place. She wore a white lab coat with butterfly embroidered into the ends of the coat and the sleeves she was also wearing sky blue leggings with white clouds on them and brown boots. She also has six bracelets on each hand one for each color of the rainbow.

The last judge was also a lady with pale skin and whitish grey hair braided, her eyes were a dark grey and a scar was under her left eye. She wore a long black casual dress with pearls hanging from her neck and black slippers.

The male judge of the group began to speak,”My name is Hamilton.” He gestured to the magenta haired girl,”This is Aerith.” Aerith smiled and waved, she seemed very cheerful. “And this is Donella.” Hamilton said as he gestured to the white haired woman who kept her blank cold face.

Her stare sent a small chill down Varian’s spine but he composed himself, she couldn’t be a bad person if she was a judge, right.

“So, Mr. Ruddigar-“ Hamilton attested to start before he was interrupted by Aerith.

“Oh come on Hamilton, no need to be formal, he's a kid. We should skip all the formalities and use first names, FOR WE ARE PEOPLE OF SCIENCE!!!!” Aerith exclaimed in excitement.

Hamilton sighed as he reconfigured his speech,”So...Varian would you mind explaining your machine then demonstrate its use to us.”

Varian smiled,”Galdy.” Varian walked over to his machine and gave his grand speech about how he wanted to utilize the plumbing he invented in Corona for other uses.

“Imagine being able to clean your clothes in a matter of minutes, no more hassle of lugging out all of your laundry equipment for your dreaded laundry day anymore! I give you the Washing Machine!” Varian said as he showed his machine to the group of judges who applauded at his work.

Varian couldn’t contain his excitement. He no longer had butterflies as he put a pair of filthy clothes in the compartment and walked over to the control,”And just a flip of this switch you’ll have clean clothes in no time.”

“May I?” Varian turned his head to see the judge Donella walking over,”S-sure” he said as he stepped aside.

Donella took the controls and pulled the lever to the machine. The machine shook and quaked letting out loud steam noises before soap water and bubbles shot out of the machine and began spreading quickly in the room. 

Varian’s face turned pale as his heart rate excelled,”It was supposed to work… Why didn’t it work?”

He seemed almost oblivious to the screams around him till he was forced to face a familiar face,”Varian, you have to turn off the machine.”

Varian finally came back to, to see Rapunzel gripping his shoulders and people running past her.

He gave a determined nod before he ran into the flood of bubbles trying to migrate his way to the controls. Finally he found them and lifted the lever to the off position and his washing machine stopped producing bubbles and soapy water. 

As the bubbles began to clear, a group began to form around him consisting of angry scientists/inventors who’s machines were now ruined and innocent civilians who were trying to enjoy the fair.

Varian eyes went from one angry comment to another till his eyes fell on his group of friends standing in the corner. Their shirts now had paint smeared and dripping off as they gave him a sad expression. Were they disappointed in him now too?

Hot tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he pushed past the now angry mob of people. “VARIAN!!!” The princess called behind him but he didn’t stop. He pushed the oak door open and fled the scene as fast as he could. Ruddigar let out small whimpers before chasing after his owner.

Rapunzel stood there with her hand reaching for him,”Don’t worry Blondie, he just needs some space is all.”

She sighed, leaning against him as she stared at the doorway.

~~~~~

Varian ran till he found sanctuary in the Castle’s garden. He sat down on the fountain pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head between his knees. He just let his tears flow as his shoulders trembled. 

It should’ve worked… Why didn’t it work?... Because all he does is hurt people that’s why… He was always ruining everything. Ruddigar jumped up and cuddled the teen in an effort to cuddle him.

Varian lifted his head up when he heard someone clear their throat. It was the blonde boy from yesterday, the one he had bumped into the other day. 

Varian sniffled as he looked away so the stranger could his puffy eyes and red cheeks,”What d-do you want?” He stuttered.

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief offering it to the other.

Varian accepted it and used it to wipe away his tears with the cloth as the stranger sat down next to him,”You know failing is a part of learning.” The stranger said.

Varian sniffed, smiling a bit,”I guess…” then his smile was gone as he remembered the angry mob and his friend’s faces,”But my failure hurt people. It always does.”

The blonde leaned back looking up into the night sky,”Ulla’s failures hurt people too but she kept going.”

Varian flinched at the word Ulla as he turned to the mysterious teen,”Are...A-are you Hugo?”

The teen stood up and bowed at Varian looking up at him with a smile,”The one and only.”

Varian couldn’t help but blush slightly as he clutched tightly to the handkerchief,”You put that letter in my bag. In the letter you said you knew Ulla and who she was?”

Hugo smiles as he offers Varian his hand,”Come with me and I’ll show you.” 

Varian looked at Hugo’s hand before looking at Hugo’s eyes. Could he trust this person? This was only the second time they met. But he knew who Ulla was and maybe he knew something about the voices he had been hearing as well. Maybe he should trust him and take a chance.

Varian stood and accepted the hand of the other, “Lead the way.” the older teen smiled before pulling Varian along on a speedy walk into the village. Ruddigar followed close behind the two teens.

Where was he taking him? The younger teen’s eyes then spotted the sign of the Corona Library which the two entered. Hugo let go of Varian’s hand and walked up to the librarian talking to her for a moment before walking back,”The Demanitus books are upstairs.” he said.

Varian was confused,”Why do we need the Demanitus books? I thought we were talking about Ulla.” he asked and Hugo chucked before taking Varian’s hand once again leading him upstairs, ”You’ll see.”

When they reached the second floor, Hugo walked over to the Demanitus section and began searching for a particular book. Ruddigar jumped up onto Varian’s shoulder so he could perch.

Curiosity sparked in Varian as he stood next to Hugo,”Which Demanitus book are you looking for?”

“I’m looking for the final chapter of his reign before he ultimately perished the brilliant soul and at the peak of his career as well.” Hugo explained before finding the book he needed and pulled it off the shelf before motioning Varian over to the oak study table. 

The two sat side by side at the table as Hugo laid the book in the middle turning it to the final chapter of Demanitus’s reign. Varian leaned over the table as he read the final page but nothing was said or even hinted at Ulla,”What is the meaning of this? Ulla is not even in this.”

Hugo put a hand on the younger teen’s shoulder and pushed him gently back down in the seat, “Not to the naked eye it isn’t.”

Ruddigar growled and hissed at Hugo touching his owner,”Ruddigar, Don’t be rude.” Varian hushed him as he pet his pet racoon to calm his nerves.

“He’s very protective of you.” Hugo said as he pulled the book closer to him and removed his glasses.

Varian stopped petting Ruddigar once he calmed,”Well bad things have happened to me and ever since then he has been very protective of me except to people he knows. It’s probably because you are a stranger.”

“Makes sense.” Hugo agreed before the light from the window to reflect his glasses’s lens on the book.

Varian stood up and looked over Hugo’s shoulder,”What are you-” Varian stopped himself as he noticed that the light from the lens revealed a hidden message hidden within the book.

The message read as so:

**Ulla,**

**You have always been my brightest and most trustworthy pupil which is why I have one last assignment for you.**

**To find the Eternal Library and protect it from any evils that dare to exploit it.**

**I know this is a heavy burden to put on you but I trust you can do it Ulla.**

**Your Mentor,**

**  
** - **Demanitus**

Varian was shocked, Ulla was a pupil of Demanitus and the Eternal Library it’s a place that Ulla was supposed to protect.

“So does that explain things Freckles?” 

Varian turned to him as he came back from staring into space,”Y-Yeah but…” Varian paused as a question came to mind,”How did you know about this? How did you know that I wanted to know more about Ulla.”

Hugo cleaned off his glasses with his sleeve so that they were free of any fingerprints,”Well Ulla and my mom were close friends and I thought since you were Ulla’s son-”

“I’M WHAT!?” Varian said loudly as he was hushed by the librarian.

Hugo blinked as he slid his glasses back on his face,”You're Ulla’s son. You are Quirin’s son right?” he earned a nod from Varian who was too afraid now to speak in fear of having another outburst, ”Well Ulla and Quirin are married and my mother said Ulla had a son named Varian so-”

Varian interrupted Hugo again,”Why are you speaking about her in the present tense? My mother is dead Hugo.”

Hugo rolled his eyes as he let a frustrated sigh,”Well if you let me explain first instead of asking so many questions and being impatient then maybe we would get somewhere.”

Varian let out a scruff and gave Hugo an offended look,”Jerk.”

“Whatever, just listen. My mother believes that Ulla is alive and she's in the Eternal Library.” Hugo explained shutting the Demanitus book.

Varian sat back down in his seat as he began feeling dizzy from all the information being thrown at him at once. Ulla being a pupil of Demanitus, her possibly being his mother, AND his mother potentially being alive!?

He let out a couple of calming breaths regaining his composure. In the meantime Hugo had put up the Demanitus book to its rightful place before returning to his seat waiting for Varian to calm down.

When Varian finally felt calm he spoke again, “How do I know you’re not lying?”

Hugo shrugged his shoulders,”Well what’s your mother’s name?”

Varian opened his name to respond but he couldn’t answer because,”I don’t know…” he admitted,”My father never told me her name or anything about her, my mother has always been a sensitive topic for him…”

Hugo smiled a bit as he stood up giving Varian a small pat on the shoulder,”Then I guess you need to have a talk with your dad first. See ya later.” he said as his head went up to Varian’s alchemy goggles and he gave the lenses a light tap,”Goggles” he added the nickname before leaving Varian and Ruddigar to themselves.

Varian sigh in relief as the other teen left before looking at Ruddigar, ”I guess Dad has some explaining to do, doesn’t he Ruddigar.” The raccoon chattered a reply before nuzzling his owner’s cheek. 

Meanwhile in the alley next to the Corona Library, Hugo pulled out the gold locket he owned and opened it. The mirror showed the white haired lady Donella, the same lady who was a judge at the fair as well. 

“I’m assuming that you told the boy about Ulla?” 

Hugo smirked as he replayed Varian’s shock expression in his head, he had to admit the other teen sometimes made the cutest expressions,”Yes, I have. Goggles didn’t even know that Ulla was even his mother. He’s so oblivious.”

Donella frowned at the nickname Hugo had given the boy, “Hugo, this mission is serious you do not need to grow attached to this boy.” her voice was as venomous as a poisonous snake.

Hugo rolled his eyes in annoyance,”Yes, mother.” he said which made a small smile appear on Donella’s lips.

“Now we wait, soon the boy will find his mother’s journal then the seven totems and then the Eternal Library.” her smile began more sinister as her plan began to piece itself together.

~~~~~~~

The sun had begun to set when Varian decided to make the journey home. The walk home had not been an easy one. Varian’s mind was fogged by all the new information he acquired. Was it all true? Could his mother still be alive? Why hadn’t she returned home? What if she was in trouble? 

When Vaian reached the front door of his home he pushed down all of his worries and thought as he opened the door to see his father making a pot of gumbo. 

Varian let out a hungry hum to the smell he had forgotten that he hadn’t eaten anything almost all day as he sat down at the table. Ruddigar jumped off his shoulder and ran over to his food bowl and began eating.

Quirin chuckled at his son’s reaction as he continued to stir the gumbo,”I figured you’d be hungry after your big day at the Seven Kingdom Science Fair. So, how was it son?” He made his son a bowl of gumbo and served it for him with a glass of water.

Varian dipped his spoon into the bowl and brought it into his mouth and savored the explosion of flavors in his mouth. Gumbo was one of Varian’s favorite dishes that his father always made for him when he knew he was going to have a long day, “It was okay…”

“You didn’t win did you?” Quirin asked, receiving a sad ‘no’ from his son. Quirin prepared his own bowl before sitting at the table with his son,”I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay dad you didn’t know, my machine malfunctioned and flooded the room with bubble and soap water. There was probably no winner considering my machine ruined most of the other competitors' inventions as well.” Varian said as he continued to eat his gumbo with a sad expression. He truly felt guilty for what had happened; he didn’t want the other inventions to be destroyed but that’s what happened. Because he always ruined everything.

After he finished his gumbo he let out a sigh of content ,”That hit the spot. Thanks dad.”

Quirin smiled as he picked up both their empty bowls,”You’re welcome son.” 

“Dad let me do the dishes you cooked.” Varian said as he took the bowls from his father and walked over to the sink. 

“You know, you remind me of your mother a lot, Varian. She was always so outgoing.” Quirin said which sparked Varian’s memory. 

Varian began washing the dishes in warm water and soap as he contemplated on what to ask his father first. Maybe he should start with something small. Like what exactly Varian reminded his father of his mother. “So … how else do I remind you of mother?”

Quirin hummed in thought before speaking,”She was always interested in exploring possibilities and theories. She always said there were endless possibilities to explore the world of knowledge. She was wise beyond her years just like you.”

Varian smiled, happy to be learning more about his mother from his own father. He had finished washing the bowls and begun drying them with a clean towel as he asked another question, “So was she ever interested in Alchemy or did she like building things?”

Quirin raised a brow at Varian’s question,”What’s up with all these questions about your mother Varian? You never ask me about her.”

Varian froze his fingers rubbing to corners of the dry bowl as he looked at his reflection in the bowl. “Because you never really want to talk about her.” He didn't want to make his father feel guilty but it was the truth. He knew barely anything about her at all.

Quirin let out a sigh,”I don’t know Varian.” Quirin just wasn’t ready, he wanted to protect Varian from what he knew.

“Please dad I deserve to know who my mother is or who she was. I’m sixteen and all I know is that she passed away when I was one. Other than that I know nothing about her, not even her name!” Varian said his voice raised more and more with every sentence.

Quirin frowned at his son’s tone, ”Don’t raise your voice at me young man.”

Varain set the bowls down turning to his dad matching the same frown his father wore,”Dad I didn’t hide my villain record from you after you were freed from the amber.”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Quirin said, crossing his arms.

“That doesn’t matter. My point is you didn’t find out my past from someone else. I told you.” Varian said pointing his finger at his dad.

Quirin’s brow cocked a bit at Varian’s words but his expression stayed the same, “Who told you about your mother?”

Varian shook his head at his father's question, “Not important. What’s important is that you tell me who my mother is. I deserve to know. My mother’s name is Ulla isn’t it?”

Losing his patience, Quirin allowed his frustration to take over as he walked over to the cabinet, “You wanna know?” He rummaged through the junk before he pulled out a dark green journal and began flipping through the pages.

Quirin stopped on a particular page that showed a drawing of an elegant library with floor to ceiling shelves, “Your mother left us for this. Ulla never came back, Varian.” 

“So she found it... she might still be alive? She might be alive and you never told me!?” Varian said as tears of frustration threatened to fall from his face but he held them back.

Quirin rubbed his head as he closed the journal and set it down on the table,“Varian... it was complicated.”

“How? This was her mission, her dream, and you never bothered to go looking for her!” Varian yelled at his father but what came out of his father’s mouth wasn’t what he ever expected.

Quirin in the heat of their fight finally spilled the truth to his son, “Varian, she experimented on you!”

Varian was in such disbelief but why would his father lie, what would he gain from it...nothing so it had to be the truth, “What…”

Quirin sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as he began to explain to Varian the truth, “Shortly after your first birthday. I came home from work and heard you crying. I just assumed that maybe you were just hungry or had a stinky diaper but when I followed your cries you were in your mother’s lab. Ulla had you strapped to a table while you were screaming and was... “ It was too hard and painful for Quirin to finish so he ended with the results, “That’s when your hair stripe appeared… It was from her experiment on you... ”

Varian could feel the tears beginning to fall from his face, “So I wasn’t born with it...“ Quirin shook his head at his son’s question.

His tears began to roll off his cheeks and drop onto the floor, “All this time I thought she was a caring and loving mother.”

Quirin pulled his son into a hug gently rubbing his back, “She was Varian... till she changed one day... and became obsessed with her work and protecting that stupid Eternal Library.”

Changed… So his mother wasn’t always like this… But what made her change? 

Varain could barely think straight anymore not only was his day mentally exhausting but his crying was making him tired.

“Dad, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have-” Varian sobbed but his father silenced him with a small ‘Shh..’ as he continued to embrace his son.

“I should have told you long ago son. I just didn’t want you to hate her for her mistakes.” Quirin said as he knelt down so he could see his son’s face.

Varian sniffed as he used the handkerchief, he never gave back to Hugo, to wipe away his tears, “You weren’t mad at her?” 

“I was at the time but I forgave her for her mistake over the years. We all make mistakes Varian. What’s important is how we fix those mistakes.” Quirin said before he placed a small kiss on his son’s forehead, “Where did you get that handkerchief anyway?”

Varian smiles a bit as he rubs the corner of the fabric between two fingers and says,”A friend gave it to me… anyway I… I’m gonna turn in for the night dad.”

His father let go of his shoulders and stood on his two feet, “Okay son and try not to go sleep walking again. I don’t think I need the heart attack of catching my unconscious son from a tree again.”

Varian let out a small laugh,”I won’t dad goodnight.” He turned to walk down the hall

“Wait before you go, I want you to have this.” Quirin said as he gave Varian, Ulla’s journal.

Varian looked down at the green journal in his hands. It was definitely worn but wasn’t in the worst condition,”Mom’s journal…” 

Quirin put on a small smile, “She’d want you to have it, beside you would get more out of it than I ever would.” 

Varian smiled as he stared down at the journal in front of him before holding it close to his chest, “Thanks dad, Goodnight.” he said before leaving to his bedroom while skimming through his mother’s journal.

Quirin sighed as he looked over at the portrait of Ulla, Varian and himself, “Goodnight honey.” he said before he turned out the lights and retired to his room as well.

~~~~~

When Varian opened his eyes he noticed that he was no longer in his bedroom. I mean he was still on his bed but the room was definitely not his bedroom,”Hello?” His voice echoed through the room with no answer.

Varian observed his surroundings noticing that he was in the corner of a circular room with sleeves full of books as Varian could see. 

He slowly stood from his bed and slowly crept to the center of the room. While looking at his bare fit he noticed that etched into the floor was an Alchemy Circle. Six symbols and the outer triangles and one symbol in the center of the Alchemy Circle. Wait… He knew these symbols…

Varian knelt down as he brushed against one of the six outer symbols and said softly under his breath,”Air.” The symbol suddenly began glowing white beneath him. Varian gasped and moved away from the Alchemy circle a bit frightened.

But the voices he used to be hearing spoke again.

/ **Air...** /

After Varian soothed his nerves, he walked back to the edge of the circle. “Is this what you want?” he asked but again no response. 

Of course, why did he expect an answer? It's not like they ever gave him one the last time they were around.

Varian’s eyes strayed to the next symbol as he spoke it’s meaning, “Light” There was silence, no voices, no glowing symbol, nothing. 

What was he doing wrong? What did he do differently the first time? He was touching it, was that answer.

He walked over to the light symbol and stood on top of it, “Light.” The symbol below him began glowing a soft yellow as the voices spoke once more.

/ **Light…** /

Varian smiled as he moved to the next symbol and spoke with more confidence,”Dark.” The symbol started glowing a soft purple.

/ **Dark…** /

He then moved on to the Earth symbol calling its name as it began to glow a soft green.

/ **Earth…** / 

Then the Fire symbol which began to glow a soft red.

/ **Fire…** /

Then the Water symbol which began to glow a soft blue when he was finished.

/ **Water…** / 

Once the outer symbols were finished, Varian stopped and admired their soft glowing lights leading to the center of the Alchemy Circle, where the final symbol remained untouched. The final symbol seemed very unfamiliar to Varian but he had a gut feeling he knew what the symbol meant.

Varian stepped forward into the center of the Alchemy Circle. The six out symbols began to glow brighter when he reached the center. Varian licked his dry lips, he was nervous but it was now or never as the final word left his mouth, ”Azoth.” The final symbol began to glow a soft teal as the voices rang in his ears.

/ **Azoth…** / 

The Alchemy Circle glowed brightly as possible and Varian covered in his to protect them from the blinding light.

“No, I refuse.”

That voice… Varian lowered his arms to see an auburn haired woman with tan skin and sky blue eyes wearing cyan colored dress with a white apron. That was…

“Mother.” Varian softly spoke as he looked over at the lady she was talking to. His eyes widened when he realized it was the judge from the Seven Kingdom Science Fair, Donella. Her hair was in a messy bun as she wore a grey blouse with a black pair of pants with black slippers. 

“Ulla, just think about the knowledge we can gain, the power we can gain, from unlocking the secrets of the Eternal Library.” Donella said as he walked up closer to the auburn woman.

Ulla turned to her as tears spilled down heresy freckled cheeks,”Never.” She hit Donella in the face with a thick textbook before running into the Eternal Library closing the large doors.

Donella turned to the doors holding her now bleeding cheek in anger,”Ulla! Ulla! Open this door! You can’t keep me out of here forever!” She pounded her fists angrily at the door but Ulla ignored her and pulled out a photo of Quirin, Varian and herself. 

Her tears began to flow more as she whispered to the photo, “I’m so sorry I hurt you my boys. Please I hope you both can forgive me one day.” Her lip placed a small kiss over Quirin,”I love you Quirin.” then she planted another over baby Varian,”I love you too Varian. Even more than life itself.” She let the photo slip through her fingers and fall onto the floor.

“Goodbye…” The room once again flooded with a blinding light.

~~~~~

Varian woke up with a gasp as he sat up in his bed. His eyes scanned the room as he noticed he was now back in his room.

It was a dream? It didn’t feel much like a dream. 

The tingling sensation emerged from his back again. He removed his nightshirt and put his right hand over his left shoulder, his fingertips brushing against the tingling patch of skin. What was causing that tingling sensation? 

He went over to the mirror and turned himself till he could see the back left part of his shoulder blade. All he saw was his birthmark. Wait… His birthmark looked kinda like… the final symbol in the alchemy circle from his dream. Azoth…

Varian went to his night stand and picked up his mother’s journal before flipping through the pages till he landed on the page he needed. His mother's research on the Alchemy Circle.

He then began reading the notes she had written about them.

**There are seven key essences to Alchemy.**

**The first six essences are simple: Water, Air, Fire, Earth, Light and Dark**

**The last essence is the most important of all, Azoth, the essence of life. Azoth is the universal medication, the universal solvent, and the most sought after essence in all of Alchemy.**

**Azoth is the alchemical ideal substance that is aimed, the goal for, and the vision of many alchemical works throughout history.**

**Maybe these essences are the keys to unlocking the Eternal Library.**

**I must find the Seven Totems of Essence, so that I may finally find the Eternal Library.**

“Totems?” Varian said under his breath, then it dawned on him.

The Seven Totems, The Seven Kingdoms, The Seven Trials, they were all hints from the voices to Varian. Hints that Varian had a destiny out there to find his mom. 

Hints for Varian to travel into the unknown. To embark of his own adventure, To see the world, To find the answers to who he was

Varian walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. There was no time to waste.

_“There's a line where the sky meets the sea”_

_“And it calls me”_

Varian changed out of his night clothes and put on his a put on a white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest he had recently purchased with black pants and black shoes. He then began packing his backpack, putting all the essentials he needed first while attempting to pack as light as possible. He put his backpack on his back as he silently walked to the kitchen passing his father’s bedroom.

_“But no one knows how far it goes”_

_“All the time wondering where I need to be”_

_“Is behind me”_

He let out a sigh of relief when he made it to the kitchen till he noticed his father sitting at the table. He bit his lip as he tried not to look at his father. He could hear Quirin walk over to him but he dared not to look at him till he felt Quirin put two sacks in his hands. 

He looked down to see a small sack of a loaf of bread, apples and some jerk meat and the other was a smaller sack filled with about ten gold pieces. Varian was surprised. How did his father know he would do this.

He felt his father plant a small kiss on his forehead before he embraced his son,”Be safe out there son.” Before letting go of him and stepping back.

Varian could feel himself tear up but he held back the tears as he put the food and money in his bag.

_“I'm on my own”_

_“Into the unknown”_

He watched his father walk up to the door and gestured to his son to follow him. Varian follows Quirin outside to the barn and Quirin brings him one of their donkeys out of it.

“Varian, was this is Prometheus. I want you to take him on your journey. Treat him well.” His father said give the reigns Prometheus to Varian who smiled in return.

_“Every turn I take”_

_“Every trail I track”_

_“Is a choice I make”_

_“Now I can't turn back”_

Varian mounted Prometheus and began to ride him away from the barn away from his home… Ruddiger came out of the home and hopped up to the back of Prometheus I guess he was coming too.

_“How far will I go?”_

_“Will I go alone”_

_“Where I long to be”_

Varian stopped Prometheus and turned his head to see his father waving at him. He returned it with a small wave before he turned back watching the sunrise.

_“See her light up the sky and the trees”_

_“She calls me”_

_“Yes, I know that I can go”_

Varian rode Prometheus up the dirt path as he watched the birds flash past him and towards the morning sun. When they reached the top he smiled at the view of the fire kingdom in the distance.

_“There's a sun in the sky”_

_“And the wind is behind me”_

_“Soon I'll go”_

_“Into the unknown!!!”_

His journey had begun and the first stop was going to be the Fire Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Balls I am having too much fun writing this cringy ‘masterpiece’. I love the brotherly relationship between Varian and Yong. My little beans! Also Yong and Hamilton’s relationship was adorable as well. I’m so happy I created Hamilton because he fit the protective father figure for Yong beautifully. Now Varian’s going to be the protective brother figure for Yong. Anyway I’m still inspired to continue so i will start chapter 3 ASAP. Hopefully I don’t burn myself out too fast. Lol. Thanks for the support! Berry out!~

It had been two days since Varian started his journey and he had finally reached the Fire Kingdom the smallest of all Seven Kingdoms.

Varian stopped in a small Chinese-style village on the edge of the Fire Kingdom called Huo Yan. The quaint little village of Huo Yan was decorated with red, green and yellow paper lanterns hung on string from house to house, banners were hung on the walls of builds and market vendor stalls with paintings of dragons on them, and paper mache dragons were being built by villagers of all sizes into masks, puppets, wind charms, you name it.

Varian dismounted Prometheus and held onto his reins as he walked over to a nearby vendor who was selling fresh produce and grains. He had eaten most of his food except half of his bread loaf and needed to replenish. Ruddigar perched on his shoulder looking hungry at the fresh food in front of him.

The vendor lady smiled as she greeted him, ”Hello young man, what can I get for you today?”

“I’d like a pack of apples, a jar of rice, and a half a pound of oats, please.” Varian replied, returning the warm smile with one of his own.

The vendor lady retrieved the items he had asked for and set them on the counter,”That will be three gold coins and four silver shillings.” Varian gave her four gold coins as payment and she in return gave Varian his change of six silver shillings and a pack of sparklers. 

Varian blinked in confusion,”Oh ma’am I didn’t-” The vendor lady stopped him.

“It’s free of charge young man, I hope you enjoy the festival.” she said.

Varian smiled at her as he collected his items and put them away in his bag in their right place and the sparklers he placed in his pocket. “Thank you. What is this festival about anyway?”

The lady smiled as she explained,”This festival is to honor the Great Eternal Dragon Mushu and Lady Mulan. You see there is a tale that long ago, there was a young beautiful woman who desired to bring honor to her family but back in those times the only way for a woman to bring honor to her family was for her to marry a wealthy suitor but she could not please any suitor. She believed she had brought dishonor and shame upon her family till one day her father was recruited to fight in the war. Her father was a very skilled warrior however he was very old and sickly at the time of his recruitment. Therefore she disguised herself as a man and took her father’s place and went to war instead of him. She trained with many great warriors for weeks till the day had come. The Battle for the Fire Kingdom. She fought valiantly and honorably. She helped her comrades turn the side of the war in their favor. Then they had done it. They had won, she was a hero but not without a great sacrifice for she was injured in her battle. Just before she took her final breath a light appeared in the sky. It was a dragon but not just any dragon. It was the Great Eternal Dragon Mushu. He praised the woman for her bravery and used his eternal flames to heal her wounds. This changed the entire kingdom’s view of not only women but that all living beings are equal in this world and for that the citizens of the Fire Kingdom named the kingdom’s capital after her, Mulan.”

Varian’s eyes sparkled at her storytelling as his elbows were on the counter of the stall holding up his head, “Whao… What an amazing story! I always wondered how the capital, Mulan, got its name.” 

The lady chuckled, “I’m glad you enjoyed listening to it.”

Varian nodded as he stood up straight,”I did a lot thanks ma’am, you have a great day.” He said as he waved goodbye and began leading Prometheus away.

Varian walked down the street looking at the other vendors and their merchandise when he decided to rest at a bench and pulled an apple sharing half with Ruddiger. 

He made about halfway eating his half of the apple when a voice interrupted him, “Hi I’ve never seen you around here before.”

Varian looked up from his snack to meet a young boy about twelve years old with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a red long sleeve shirt with yellow detailing on the body of the shirt forming an X with dark red pants that had fire crackers attached to one of his legs and black shoes,”I am Yong.” The boy introduced himself.

“I’m Varian.” Varian replied with a smile.

Yong pointed at Ruddiger,”I like your raccoon.” Ruddiger seemed to have taken a liking to him because he immediately started to nuzzle Yong’s hand.

Which caused the young boy to smile, Varian let out a chuckle as he asked the young boy,”You wanna hold him?”

Yong nodded as he sat down next to Varian patting his lap. Varian pulled Ruddiger off his shoulder and set him down in Yong’s lap. 

Ruddiger curled up in the boy’s lap as the boy petted him gently,”I’ve never petted a raccoon before, what’s his name?”

“Ruddiger.” Varian replied, finishing his apple as he observed the boy whose clothes had stains on them and there were black holes on his shirt and pants,”What are those from?” he asked, pointing at the holes in Yong’s shirt. 

Yong looked down to the holes,”Oh those. They’re from my failed experiments. I was trying to make a fireworks dispenser for the festival but I can’t get it to work.”

Varian perked up a bit, ”So you’re an inventor?” the boy nodded, ”Cool I am too.” Varian added.

Yong smiled widely,”Really!? Not many people in the village are inventors.” 

“Not many people were in my village either. I grew up in Old Corona and most people were farmers.” Varian said as he related to the boy’s predicament.

“Old Corona? Hey! I know where you’re from, you're from the Light Kingdom!” Yong excitedly said, the boy seemed to be full of energy. Then suddenly the boy let out a gasp,”I remember you were at the Seven Kingdom Science Fair!”

Varain gulped at the name and rubbed the back of his neck as he let out an awkward laugh, “You were there for that huh?”

“Yep! Mister Hamilton took me, by the way, your washing machine.” Yong started and Varian braced himself for the insult, “was TOTALLY AWESOME!!!” Yong squealed.

Varian looked at the boy with surprise, cocked an eyebrow at Yong,”Awesome?” he earned another nod from the young boy, ”But it didn’t work.”

Yong let out a small cackle,”So? It was still awesome, I mean Mister Hamilton wasn’t very happy but you should’ve seen Miss. Aerith she was having bubble wars with all us kids. Oh and the witch- I mean Donella, she looked like a wet shaggy dog afterwards. It was hilarious.”

Varian smiled at Yong’s words even calling Donella a witch earned him a small chuckle. He got her labeled right.

“Say you’re an inventor. You think you can help me finish my fireworks machine, please Mister Varian.” Yong asked, giving Varian a set of puppy dog eyes.

Varian could feel his heart squeeze as he stared at the boy's wide dark innocent eyes,”Okay. Okay. I’ll help you and just Varian will do kiddo.” he said.

Yong smiled widely as he stood from the bench Ruddigar falling to the floor before returning to his perch on Varian’s shoulder,”Let’s get started then, the festival will start soon!” 

Yong grabbed Varian’s hand pulling Varian off the bench who immediately grabbed onto Promethius’s leash as the boy dragged him through the village.

Yong led him through the village dodging villagers left and right till the pair arrived at a small abandoned shack with a wooden fence around it, ”Here we are. This is my building place.” 

Varian tied Prometheus to the fence as Yong went inside the shack and pulled out a large welded metal box with eight holes in the top,”Ta-da! My fireworks dispenser! Well it would be one if I could get it to work.”

Varian walked over with a smile,”May I take a look?” He asked Yong nod and took a step back. Varian was impressed by the kid’s work. Yong’s welding was impeccable especially for his age. Varian’s welding skills weren’t that good till he was fourteen but he did build a robot but anyway Varian slid his goggles over his eyes for protection as he looked inside the box.

As he began rummaging Varian tried to make small talk,”So you went with Hamilton to the fair? Your parents must trust him a lot.”

Yong’s smiles fell as he lightly kicked the dirt with his foot,”Actually I was abandoned as a baby. Mister Hamilton just took me in when no one else would because I… I mess things up a lot.”

Varian felt a lump of heaviness form on his heart, but he could almost relate who knows where he would be without his dad,”I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay Mist- Varian, my parents said they would come back for me one day.” Yong said looking up at the sky,”and one day I’m going to find them and we’re going to be a family again.”

Varian couldn't help but smile at Yong’s optimism, after a few moments Varian figured out the problem,”Your coils are burnt up. I bet if you replaced them your machine should work fine.” Yong smiled as he gave Varian a sudden hug and thanked him for his help.

Varian patted the boy gently on back before he pulled away, “Can you come with me to get the coils?” Yong asked. Well it’s not like Varian could make much ground before dark anyway, he might as well stay and enjoy the festival for the night.

Varian gave Yong a small nod before he left with Yong back to the village market.

Yong led Varian up to the hardware vendor and purchased the coils when Varian spotted someone out of the corner of his eye,”Donella.” he said under his breath. She was talking to a nearby vendor with a large man next to her. Why was she here? Did she know he was going to try and find the totems? Was she going to stop him? Either way he couldn’t be seen by her.

Yong must’ve heard him say Donella’s name because he responded with,”The witch and the big cheese.” upon seeing her and the man.

Varian turned to Yong and knelt down to his height, ”Kid, I know this is a bit much to ask but I need you to distract Donella. She can’t know I’m here.” 

Yong was silent for a sec before he gave a nod understanding. Varian helped him, so he might as well help Varian in return.

Yong ran over to the pair and greeted,”Witc- Donella and Cyrus! What brings you two to Huo Yan. Are you here for the Festival of the Great Eternal Dragon Mushu?” he said.

Donella sighed before she spoke,”Yawn I don’t have time for this. We’re kinda in a hurry.”

“Oh sorry Miss. Donella.” he over exaggerated,”We’ve just had a lot of visitors here for the festival today so I was wondering if you were one of them but I guess not. My mistake-”

Varian began to slowly sneak backward and hid behind a barrel checking back to see if the coast was clear.

“Wait. So you’ve been talking with some of the visitors today? Have you by any chance seen a tan raven haired boy with a blue hair stripe?” she asked the boy.

Yong gulped a bit before replying,”Gee It’s been a while since I saw him. I can show you where I last saw him.”

“That would be nice. Cyrus.” Donella said, gesturing to the boy. The large man chuckled as he wrapped his hand around the boy’s arm,”Let’s go for a stroll.”

Yong looked nervous as he was forcefully being pulled along by Cyrus while giving the two fake directions to Varian.

Varian watched from his hiding place as the two walked away with Yong. Something didn’t feel right. Unable to push down the uneasy feeling he had, Varian followed the trio in the shadows trying not to get caught.

Yong led them to the bench where he and Varian initially met,”Oh I guess he left too bad he’s gonna miss the festival. Well I better get going.” Yong said as he tried to move his arm out of Cyrus’s grasp. 

The boy grunted as he pulled harder to the point that it hurt,”Hey! Let go! I showed you where I last saw him!”

Donella smirked as she turned to the boy,”I know you did. Too bad I can tell you’re lying Yawn.”

Yong pouted and said,”I am not lying and my name is Yong!” Yong struggled in Cyrus’s grasp trying to break his arm free, “Let me go or I’ll scream!” He threatened.

Donella let out a chuckle,”You sure about that? Cyrus.” Without having to be told of the command, Cyrus pinned Yong’s hands behind his back and tied them together with rope.

“W-Wait! Stop! HE-” Yong managed to say before Cyrus silenced him with a cloth gag that he tied around the boy’s mouth. Yong let out muffled cries as he was lifted over the man’s shoulder.

“Yon-” Varian began to say but he silenced himself. He couldn’t give away his position not yet.

Donella heard his slip up and looked around the area for any witnesses. Luckily all the villagers had already left the area to go see the festival so they were all alone. So she knew who it had to have been.

“Varian, I know you’re here.” she started but there was silence, Varian refused to answer her in fear that they would hurt Yong, “Alrighty little mouse, if you don’t want your new little buddy hurt I suggest you hand over your mother’s journal. Meet at the Bell Tower before sundown or I can’t guarantee his safe return. Remember Bell Tower before sundown.” she said before the two walked away from the scene with Yong now in tears as he was being carried away.

Once Varian knew they were gone Varian let out a frustrated sigh and he pushed the wall. This was his fault, he never should have asked Yong to cover for him! No, he couldn’t let frustration take over; he had a friend to save,”Don’t worry Yong. I’m coming.”

~~~~~

At the top of the Huo Yan village’s Bell Tower, Yong sat in silence, his gag removed once they got there, as Donella and Cyrus talked their whole villainous scheme in front of him of how they were going to take over the world by using the secrets of the Eternal Library. Yaddie, yaddie, yadda.

Donella looked at the sun beginning to set out the window,”Well, I guess your friend isn’t coming for you what a shame.”

“He’s not my friend. I’m telling you I don't know anything about him. Just let me go!” Yong yelled as he gave Donella a scowl.

Donella walked up to Yong and knelt to his height before grabbing his chin with her hand forcing the boy to look at her,”Look me in the eye and say it.”

Yong’s breath hitched as he looked her in the eyes licking his dry lips before spitting in her face.

Donella growled at his retaliation before she let go of the boy’s chin and wiped the spit off her face,”I knew you were hiding something. Cyrus, light this place up. Varian’s had long enough.”

Cyrus chuckles as he pulls out a pack of matches and pulls out a single match. 

Yong looked at his surroundings. There were no fireworks, just wood-... no the realization dawned on him as he panicked...No!, “You can’t just set the Bell Tower on fire and leave me here to die!” 

Donella smirked,”Well you still have a chance to avoid it, tell me where he is.” 

Yong shook his head, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, “Unlike you, you witch I believe in honor and loyalty!” He spat.

Donella tisked as she walked to the exit,”Too bad this could’ve all been avoided.” She looked at Cyrus and gave him a nod and Cyrus lit the match.

“Any last words, Yawn?” 

Yong gulped as he closed his eyes expecting the worse the exit door swung open and Varian appeared from the exit,”Wait!”

Donella smirked as she looked at Varian,”Ah Varian. Nice of you to make it.” She said as she waved a hand at Cyrus who put out the lit match,”I assume you have what I want?”

Varian sighed as he pulled out a brown leather journal. Donella leaned forward to take it but Varian held it away from her,”Release Yong and then I’ll give you the journal.” 

Donella sighed as she motioned Cyrus who went over to Yong and grabbed him pulling him to his feet and holding him in front of him as he used a knife to cut Yong’s binds.

Yong rubbed his sore wrists as Cyrus kept a firm grip on Yong’s shoulder.

“We trade at the same time.” Varian said as he brought the journal closer. Once they were close enough Varian gave Donella the journal as Cyrus let go of Yong who ran to Varian and hugged him tightly.

“FINALLY, Ulla’s journal is mine!” Donella said as he held the journal high in the air and let out a sinister laugh.

Yong sniffed into Varian’s chest as he apologized,”I’m sorry Varian.” 

Varian shook his head,”Don’t be, let’s go.” He replied as he exited the room and guided Yong down the stairs in a hasty walk. 

“W-Why are you walking so fast?” Yong asked as his smaller legs struggled to keep up as they reached the bottom of the staircase. 

A bloodcurdling scream of anger from Donella caused both boys to jump a bit.

“That’s why!” Varian said as he broke into a run holding tightly to Yong’s hand leaving the Bell Tower as fast as possible.

Donella threw the empty journal at the wall, as she turned to Cyrus, fiery rage burning in her eyes,”Don’t just stand there! AFTER THEM!!!” She screamed Cyrus grunted in understanding before running out of the exit and after the two boys.

Both boys ran as fast as they could running right into the festival crowd followed closely behind by Cyrus who shoved civilians out of the way as he chased them.

Yong turned his head and saw Cyrus behind him,”Varian they're gaining on us!”

“Don’t look back, Yong.” Varian said as the two dodged civilians as they ran. Soon the boys made it back to the Yong’s shack and the boy had an idea come to him. 

He stopped Varian from pulling him along anymore,”Yong what are-“

“I have a plan quickly, listen.” Yong pulled Varian down and whispered into his ear.

A smile slowly crept on Varian’s face as he gave Yong a nod before he gave Yong the sparklers from his pocket and the two ran into position. Varian ran into the shed while Yong ran over to and quickly replaced the coils in his fireworks dispenser.

He then took the firecrackers off his leg and put one in each of the holes when he looked up he saw Cyrus staring at him from a couple of feet away. His breath hitch at the sight of him but he kept his composure as he grabbed one of the sparklers.

“Look boy just tell me where Varian is and I’ll leave you alone.” Cyrus said as he began to step closer and closer. 

Yong stood his ground as he struck the sparkler lighting it,”If you want to know then come get me you big cheese!” Cyrus growled running towards Yong.

Yong smiled as he dropped the sparkler in the hole and ducked behind the metal dispenser screaming,”FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!” 

Cyrus froze confused as he looked into the holes of the dispenser. He watched as the sparks from the sparkler lit and the firecrackers inside causing fire to shoot out at Cyrus burning his body and face. He howled in pain as he stumbled backwards,”WHY YOU-“

*BANG*

Cyrus stopped mid sentence as he swayed from side to side seeing stars before collapsing on the ground unconscious revealing Varian standing behind him with a shovel,”And that’s why you don’t mess with inventors! BOOM!” Varian said as he and Yong high-fived. 

The two laughed at one other too distracted by their victory to notice Donella walking up behind them till she grabbed Varian by his backpack. She kicked Varian in the back sending him falling to the ground as the straps to his backpack were cut off by Donella’s dagger before she put it away in her coat.

“Varian!” Yong cried out as he knelt down by Varian’s side,”You okay?”

Varian gave Yong a nod in reply as he rolled over and watched Donella dump all the contents in his back which were Alchemy vials, a couple of books, clothes,the food he purchased, a water canteen and other essentials,”You so owe me a new backpack.”

Donella moved the content around with her foot and let out a growl when she noticed that the journal wasn’t there. She stomped over to where Varian lied on the ground and shoved Yong away and she grabbed Varian by the collar shirt pulling him up, ”Where. Is. The. Journal.” 

Varian looked in the corner of his eye as he watched Yong stand back up and signaled him with his hand to stop before focusing back on Donella,”You can’t have it. It's not yours.”

Donella unshieved her dagger again from the inside of her coat and held it against Varian’s throat, ”The journal, boy. Give me the journal.”

Varian narrowed his eyes at her,”I’ll give you something alright” Varian said as he pulled his legs up to chest, his feet resting on her chest before using all his might to kick her off.

He stood touching his neck lightly feeling a small cut from the dagger but nothing serious,”That one was for Ulla. Now get out of here, Donella.”

Donella chuckled her dagger still in hand which had a small amount of Varian’s blood on it. She let out a laughter of insanity which caused Yong to hide behind Varian who shielded him with his arm. When her laughter subsided, she gave the pair a wicked smile,”Or what? You’re gonna kick me again?” she asked condescending as she raised her dagger at them.

“Stay behind me Yong.” Varian said, backing away from Donella. The two soon hit the fence, they were cornered. 

“Nowhere to run boys. I’m sorry that it has to end this way.” Donella said as she raised the dagger high in the air.

“DONELLA!!!”

The three turned to see Hamilton standing a few feet away with five Huo Yan guards,”Back away from the children Donella!” Hamilton said anger in his order.

Donella let out a frustrated sigh,”Next time I won’t let you get away.” she said to Varian before pulling out a smoke bomb throwing it on the ground. The smoke filled the area blinding everyone and causing some to cough if they inhaled it.

When the smoke cleared Donella and Cyrus were gone. Ruddigar who was sent by Varian to help ran up to Varian and jumped onto his shoulder and let out happy chitters as he snuggled Varian’s cheek,”You did a great job buddy thanks.”

Hamilton walked up to the boys and immediately began checking Yong for injuries,”Are you okay? ”

Yong nods in response to the elder,”I’m okay Mister Hamilton really.” Hamilton let out a sigh in relief before he noticed the cut on Varian’s neck, ”We should get that cut patched up before it gets infected.” Hamilton said standing back up.

“Oh but my-” Varian started but Hamilton cut him off, ”The guards will get your things and your donkey.”

“Just let me grab one thing, it will only take a second sir.” Varian said before he walked over to the shed and pulled his mother’s journal out of its hiding place before walking back over to the group.

Hamilton looked at the journal, it looked familiar to him but he couldn’t quite place a finger on it. He brushed it off for the time being right now he needed to get the boys to safety,”Follow me.” he told the boys as they followed him away from the scene.

~~~~~~~

An hour later, Varian was sitting on a medical bed with his cut patched up. The cut thankfully wasn’t deep enough to need stitches.

Yong was sitting on the medical bed opposite from Varian, the dark purple bruise forming on his upper arm from Cyrus’s tight grip was patched. Other than that he had no other injuries.

Hamilton sat in a chair between the two boys and let out a sigh as they finished telling him the story,” Sorry boys this is just a lot to take in. Donella and I have known each other for years and I never once striked her as being the evil type.” His eyes then scrolled over to the green journal in Varian’s lap as he finally remembered who it had once belonged to,”That is Ulla’s journal.”

Varian looked down at the journal and answered,”Yes, she was my mother.” 

Hamilton hummed a bit taking in the information,”I see… I don’t know why Donella would want that journal and why she would go to such lengths to get it but at least you two are safe.”

“Y-Yeah…” Varian stuttered as his hands rubbed the leather of the journal and he tried not to make eye contact with Hamilton or Yong.

Hamilton stood from his chair,”Well I have business to downstairs with the guards. You two boys just rest till the morning. Goodnight.” He said as he left the room.

The two boys were silent, they had barely talked to each other since they left the shed. Ruddiger who was curled up next to Varian nudged him before looking towards Yong.

Varian petted the raccoon as he took a deep breath, ”Yong?” The boy turned his head to Varian,”I’m sorry I got you caught up in this mess. I didn’t think Donella would try to hurt you.”

Yong shook his head,”No don’t be sorry. I was dumb I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying. I shouldn’t have said anything about visitors.”

“But I shouldn’t have asked you to cover for me either and because of that you got hurt.” Varian said. He felt guilty after seeing the monster bruise on Yong’s arm. It made him angry even thinking about it.

Yong gently rubbed the bandage bruise, “But I wanted to, you helped me. So I wanted to help you. That’s what friends are for.”

“Friends?” Varian stared at Yong as he stopped petting Ruddiger.

“Yeah...Aren’t we friends?” Yong asked and Varian could help but smile as he stood up from the bed and sat next to Yong on his bed.

”Of course, we’re friends. I mean you did kinda get kidnapped because you were protecting me.” Varian chuckled awkwardly as Ruddiger moved from Varian’s bed to Yong’s lap.

Yong petted the soft fur of the raccoon as he looked over at the green journal in Varian’s lab,”So, that’s what the witch wanted, your mother’s journal?” The journal didn’t look special to Yong so he was confused why Donella wanted it so much. 

Varian looked down at the journal,”Yeah, I guess Donella wants to find the Seven Totems needed to unlock the Eternal Library.”

Yong cocked his head in confusion,”Totems?” then he realized what Varian must’ve been referring to,”You mean the Seven Trials! Are you going to face the Fire Kingdom trial in Mulan?”

“Wait, you know about the trial?” Varain asked.

“Pffff, Yeah. I don’t know if you noticed but a lot of the people here love telling stories. A lot of the stories say that the Fire Kingdom’s trial is in the capital Mulan, in Mt. Kioshu.” Yong explained.

Varian began flipping through the pages in his mother’s journal till he saw the Fire Kingdom page:

**The population of the Fire Kingdom consists of people who are passionate, creative, and authoritative. They also believe deeply in honor and loyalty for their Kingdom, family and others. Folklore is very popular within the kingdom. Which is probably why the trial was so easy to find.**

**Their trial seems to take place deep in Mt. Kioshu which is near the capital of the Fire Kingdom, Mulan. Locals say that the totem is located deep inside the mountain at the heart and only ones they deem themselves worthy will complete the trial.**

“Your mom has such pretty handwriting.” Yong said as he leaned closer, “But it's kinda hard to read.”

Varian let out a small laugh, “You want me to read to you?” 

Yong didn’t even reply; he just snuggled close to the older boy as Varian began to read parts of his mother’s journal to him till late hours of the night.

~~~~~~

Deep in the forest, a couple of miles away from the village, Huo Yan.

Donella and her men have set up a small camp near a cave. She was inside her tent looking at a drawing she had of Varian’s face. 

His face…

It was just like…

A flashback of Ulla in her lab uniform appeared to her... 

She was smiling at her…

WIth that same beautiful…-

“NO!!!”

She screamed, crumbling up the drawing of Ulla- no Ulla’s son! He wasn’t Ulla!

Her eyes widened when she heard her tent’s entrance being opened, she turned to see Hugo standing at the entrance,”Mother?” the eighteen year old said with concern in his voice.

Donella scuffed as she turned back around, putting the crumbled paper aside and slid the map of the Fire Kingdom in front of her,”What do you want Hugo?”

His footsteps could be heard approaching her as he stood behind her, “C-Cyrus told me what happened, I’m sorry you didn’t get the journal but I found something out while out in Huo Yan that might cheer you up.”

She turned to face her son,”I’m listening.” 

“You know that first trial you’re looking for? Well the locals say that it’s in Mulan in the volcano behind it, Mt. Kioshu. Surprise.” Hugo said with a small smile.

Donella thought about it for a second before turning her head,”Of course.” she said before she turned to the map her fingers moved across the map till they landed on the capital. 

“The legend of Lady Mulan.” she said as she looked at the mountain behind the capital on the map, “They say the battle took place here and the mountain formed where Mulan was revived by the dragon, Mushu. That must be where the trial is.” 

Donella turned to Hugo and placed a hand on his shoulder,”I’m so proud of you Hugo, this mission might still be a success because of you.”

Hugo gave her a small smile as he grasped the hand on his shoulder. There were two things Hugo wanted in life, money being a big one, the second was his mother's recognition. Because if it wasn’t for Donella he’d still be a thief living on the streets.

“Thank you, Mother.”

~~~~~~

It was daybreak when Varian woke up. He was sprawled out on the bed, his mother’s journal was open on his chest and Ruddiger was sleeping next to this hip. 

He sat up smacking his dry lips and he brushed his bed head down, his eyes scanned the room as he noticed that he was alone. Where was Yong? He knew that the boy was here because the boy fell asleep next to him when he read to him.

Guess he had to go find him. Varian stood up and slowly walked over to the door, his nostrils inhaling a delicious aroma. Varian followed it downstairs where he saw Hamilton and Yong sitting at a table in the lobby of the medical clinic they were at. Both were digging into a basket with a variety of muffins.

“Morning Varian!” Yong said as he bit into his banana nut muffin. 

Hamilton gave a friendly wave as he motioned Varian to join them in the seat next to him. Varian accepted his silent offer and sat down letting out a loud yawn.

Yong giggled a bit, as he finished his muffin and washed it down with a glass of milk. 

Varian grabbed a blueberry muffin and took a bite out of it and humed in delight at the burst of flavors.

Hamilton smiled as he served Varian his own glass of milk,”So Yong said you’re attempting the Fire Kingdom trials.”

Varian gave a nod finishing his blueberry muffin before washing it down with the glass of milk.

“Mulan is very far from here at least a week on horseback.” Hamilton said as he watched Varian eat.

Varian let out a sigh of content as he set down the empty glass, “I’ll manage Mister Hamilton.”

“You sure? The trip to Mulan can be dangerous without a guide.” Hamilton said, which was true, the trip could be dangerous without a guide. He just didn’t want to see the boy get hurt.

“I can take him there!” Yong said as he raised his hand up with a giant grin on his face.

“Absolutely not Yong, you are too young to be going on this expedition.” Hamilton said. It was bad enough he was worried for Varian’s safety; he didn’t want to have to worry about Yong too.

Yong lowered his hand as his smile fell,”You said it yourself, Mister Hamilton, it’s too dangerous to go alone and without a guide and you’ve taken me to Mulan several times on your business trips.” 

Hamilton hated to admit it but Yong was right and he trusted Yong but the thought of him leaving gave Hamilton a heavy heart, ”Yong, as your guardian, I refuse to let you go.”

Yong however was determined and continued,”What if Donella and Cyrus go after him again? He needs someone by his side to help him.” 

Hamilton sighed as he rubbed his head, Varian set a hand on his shoulder with a small smile on his face.

“I would appreciate the company Mister Hamilton, but I understand if you don’t want to let him come with me. Just know that I will take good care of him.” Varian said sincerely. 

Hamilton sat there for a moment before he gave his answer,”I guess if you wrote me every couple of days. I won’t be opposed to letting you go.” 

Yong squealed as he jumped off his seat and ran over to his guardian giving him a tight hug,”Oh thank you Mister Hamilton!”

Hamilton smiled back as he returned the hug, how he was going to miss having the energetic boy around.

~~~~~~~

About an hour after breakfast both boys were packed for their journey. 

Varian was securing a tent that Hamilton had given them on the back of Prometheus as Yong and his mentor said their goodbyes.

Hamilton straightened Yong’s clothes as he spoke,”Now be sure to brush your teeth, and try not to give Varian too much trouble and write as often as you can and if you decide you wanna go home at anytime just reach the nearest village and send the word-”

“And you’ll be as soon as possible, I know Mister Hamilton.” Yong finished for Hamilton with a small giggle, “You know letters are gonna take an awfully long time in postal service.” he added.

“That’s why you won’t be using the postal service.” Hamilton said which both the boys returned with bewildered looks. Hamilton let out a whistle and a Red-Tailed Hawk appeared in the sky letting out a screech before landing on his shoulder,”Tilula you know Yong, I want you to keep a close eye on him.”

The hawk,Tilula let out a small chirp before flying from his shoulder to Yong’s,”You’re giving me Tilula?” Yong said with a big smile as he pet her.

Hamilton gave him a nod,”Tilula knows the kingdoms very well and she is an excellent messenger bird. Now you take good care of her, Yong. She is your responsibility.”

“Of course Mister Hamilton.” Yong said, “You ready to go on an epic journey Tilula?” he asked the hawk who let out a screech in response, before flying up into the sky circling him from above.

Hamilton couldn’t help but smile, he couldn’t believe how much Yong had grown up since he had taken him in as a toddler. He was becoming a young man now and he couldn’t be prouder of him. He pulled the young boy into one last hug,”You be careful out there Yong.” he said before he uttered a pair of words he meant from the bottom of his heart but never expressed it often,”I love you.”

Yong’s eyes widened at the word as he returned the hug, tears swelling in the boy’s eyes, “I love you too, Mister Hamilton.” he said. The two stood there hugging for a good couple of seconds before letting go and looking at each other.

“Thanks for everything Mister Hamilton.” Yong said before he turned walking over to Varian who finished packing Prometheus with their supplies.

“Ready to go?” Varian asked with Ruddiger happily chittering on his shoulder at the boy.

Yong looked at the forest path in front of him before looking back at Hamilton who waved at him. Yong took a deep breath as he stood tall and proud,”I’m ready as I’ll ever be!”

Varian let out a laugh at Yong’s choice of words before the two began to walk on the dirt path towards Mulan.

Not knowing what destiny has in store for them and the lurking eyes in the shadows that follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!!!! Sorry for the long wait. I did not burn out. Just DEPRESSION. It affects me pretty badly and I'm sorry you guys suffered in the process. Comments and Kudos help me out a lot and encourage me to write more so I appreciate the the comments by Limon and Ploverdozer! As well as everyone who left Kudos. Any way here's what you guys wanted a NEW Chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> There is a song this chapter sang by Hugo.

It was almost a week and a half later when Varian and Yong arrived in the capital of the Fire Kingdom Mulan. The weather has delayed them a bit but they moved past it. Now they were finally here.

“Welcome to the capital of the Fire Kingdom, Mulan!”

Varian was in awe, the capital was huge, definitely different from Corona. The Chinese-style architecture to the harmonious street music to the busy streets bursting of pedestrians commuting up and down the streets.

“You okay?” Yong asked as Tilula rested on his shoulder ruffling her feathers a bit.

Varian turned to his partner beaming with excitement,”Yeah, this place is amazing. Mulan is much bigger than Corona.” he gripped the straps of the backpack Hamilton had given him since Donella destroyed his old one,”Well first things first we need to restock on our supplies. Where’s the nearest marketplace?”

Yong walked in front motioning Varian to follow as he kept a secure grip on Prometheus’s reins, ”This way.” Varian walked behind Yong and Prometheus as Ruddiger walked by his side,”Stay close buddy.” he told the raccoon who chattered back a reply.

The two were walking towards the market place, dodging and weaving past the bustling crowd. When Varian’s eyes fell on a familiar blonde haired teen he had met in Corona, pickpocketing from a distracted mother who was comforting her crying child. 

Varian stopped dead in his tracks and walked over to the teen and confronted him,”Hugo.”

The blonde turned to him still holding the small sac of gold he had stolen,”Goggles? What are you doing here?” he asked, surprised to see the other teen.

“I should be asking you the same thing and why are you stealing from people?” Varian asked as he pointed at the sack in Hugo’s hands.

Hugo smirked as he downplayed what his actions were, “I’m not ‘stealing’. It’s more on the lines of ‘using my useful set of skills to gain tip money’.” 

Varian narrowed his eyes at Hugo,”Yeah there’s a word for that called pickpocketing which for your information is stealing.” He crossed his arms at Hugo clearly upset with him, “You need to give it back Hugo, that might be the only money that mother has.

Hugo’s eyes went from the mother and the bag in his hands before he sighed,”Fine I’ll give it back.” He turned to give it back but walked in right into a guard.

“Stealing again Hugo?” The guard said as he tapped his sword in his hand.

Hugo rolled his eyes,”Actually I was going to return it.” The guard grabbed his arm and pulled him close so they were face to face.

“You are such a lying piece of scum Hugo!” The guard said but Varian ran to Hugo’s side,”Wait sir honestly he was going to give it back. He even told me he would.”

The guard turned to Varian and gave him a shove which caused Varian to fall,”Stay out of this.” The guard hissed at Varian. Ruddigar began to growl and hiss back but Varian picked him up and calmed him.

“It’s okay buddy.” Varian told Ruddiger as he let the raccoon perch on his shoulder.

The guard turned his attention to Hugo,”And this time-“ the guard started before he started laughing a bit which turned into uncontrollable laughter as the guard let go of Hugo and fell to the ground.

The crowd stared in confusion as the guard rolled on the ground in laughter. 

Then a small little orange/brown mouse came running out of the man’s pants and up to Hugo who knelt down to pick him the mouse,”Great timing Cheese.”

Placing the small mouse on his shoulder he handed the lady the sack of money he had stolen from her before walking over to Varian. He gave Varian a small smile before offering his hand to Varian. “Come on Goggles, we better get going.”

Varian accepted the hand as Hugo helped pull him back on to his feet,”Wow you’re light Freckles. Maybe I should steal you some food to eat next.” he teased.

“Hugo!” Varian scolded as the guard began to rise from the ground.

Hugo tightened the grip he had on Varian’s hand,”Time to go Freckles.” He said the two of them begin running down the busy streets with the guard tailing them.

“STOP THIEVES!!!” The guard screamed getting the attention of other nearby guards who began following after the pair.

“Hugo, what do we do?” Varian asked, the thief gave Varian a smirk over his shoulder, “Easy.” Hugo said.

_ “Gotta keep” _

_ “One jump ahead of the breadline” _

Hugo sang before he ran into a guard who pulled out a sword on him but Hugo dodged out of the way. He pulled out a yellow alchemy ball before throwing it at the guards feet creating a slippery surface that the guard slipped on.

Varian eyes sparked at the chemical reaction,”Amazing.”he said before Hugo pulled him into an alleyway.

_ “One swing ahead of the sword” _

_ “I steal only what I can't afford” _

_ “That's Everything!” _

They made it about halfway down the alleyway before they realized it was blocked off by a large wooden fence. Hugo managed to scale the brick wall beside the fence and climb up with ease but Varian struggled to do so. 

Varian turned to see the guards run into the alleyway and straight for him. He turned back to Hugo who looked at him with pleading eyes. Hugo could’ve left him to be thrown in jail but Varian did try to help him initially and he was a lot nicer to look at than the guards.

He reached down far enough to offer Varian his hand who accepted it in return before Hugo pulled him up to the top of the fence, where the two sat as the guards stood down below.

_ “One jump ahead of the lawmen” _

_ “That's all, and that's no joke” _

_ “These guys don't appreciate I'm broke” _

The guards began screaming names at Hugo, who sat there with a smug face with Varian who were both just barely out of reach of the guard’s reach.

_ “Riffraff!” _

_ “Street rat!” _

_ “Soundrel!” _

_ “Take that!” _

Hugo let out a small laugh and antagonized the guards a bit playfully.

_ “Just a little harsh, guys” _

Which wasn’t the best decision considering one of the guards threw a rock right at him. The rock collided in the top corner of his forehead leaving a small bleeding gash. 

The guards then proceed to ram into the wooden fence over and over trying to break it.

_ “Rip him open, take it back, guys” _

Hugo rubbed his sore head as he growled a bit at the guards. Varian gasped when he saw the bleeding wound on Hugo’s head, friend or not, Varian didn’t believe in violence and had become somewhat of a pacifist over the years. Now just because he was a pacifist doesn’t mean he didn’t believe in defending oneself.

Varian pulled out a magenta alchemy ball and threw it at the ground which caused the guards to be stuck to the ground in sticky magenta goop.

_ “I can take a hint, gotta face the facts” _

Hugo gave Varian a sincere smile as he grasped Varian’s hand again and the two jumped off the opposite side of the fence.

_ “You're my only friend, Goggles!” _

They landed in the middle of a group of ladies washing and hanging clothes on lines.

_ “Oh it's sad Hugo has hit the bottom” _

_ “He's become a one-man rise in crime” _

Hugo smiled and gave them a bow winking at a couple of the ladies while Varian rolled his eyes at Hugo’s actions as he followed Hugo. A large woman stepped in front of them with a scowl on her face.

_ “I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em” _

Hugo moved past her and completely ignored her claim but Varian actually looked kinda hurt. Did Hugo not have any parents? He did mention having a mother though. Varian didn’t have much time to think before he heard the wooden fence fall behind them. The guards charged at them with only their undergarments on because they had to remove their uniforms to free themselves from the sticky trap.

_ “Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat” _

_ “Tell you all about it when I got the time!” _

The two alchemists broke into another sprint, Varian using his free hand to hold on to Ruddiger so he wouldn’t fall off his shoulder. 

_ “One jump ahead of the slowpokes” _

_ “One skip ahead of my doom” _

_ “Next time gonna use a nom de plume” _

Hugo pulled Varian close to his chest and hid in a small archway nook as the guards ran ahead of them. Varian blushed red with embarrassment at how close he was to Hugo. They were basically chest to chest, their hands still clutching one another as Hugo’s free arm was wrapped around Varian’s back pulling him close.

The two sat there waiting for the coast to be clear before stepping out of their hiding place.

_ “One jump ahead of the hitmen” _

_ “One hit ahead of the flock” _

_ “I think we'll take a stroll around the block” _

The guard spotted them though as they turned the street corner screaming at the boys once more as they ran down the street. The leading guard ordered them to split up continuing their pursuit. 

_ “Stop, thief!” _

_ “Vandal!” _

_ “Outrage!” _

_ “Scandal!” _

Hugo dropped another yellow alchemy ball causing the ground behind them to become slick causing the guards to fall once more. You’d think they would learn.

_ “Let's not be too hasty” _

A lady looked out her window and swooned at Hugo fanning herself.

_ “Still I think he's rather tasty” _

Hugo chuckled at the lady before skidding to a stop because a group of guards had blocked their path.

_ “Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat” _

_ “Otherwise we'd get along” _

The guards drew out their swords and walked closer but Hugo guided Varian as they ran up a set of stairs nearby.

_ “Wrong!” _

_ “One jump ahead of the hoofbeats” _

_ “(Vandal!)” _

_ “One hop ahead of the hump” _

_ “(Street rat!)” _

Another set of guards blocked them at the top of the stair, thinking fast on his feet. Hugo and Varian went into a nearby open window.

_ “One trick ahead of disaster” _

_ “(Scoundrel!)” _

_ “They're quick, but I'm much faster” _

_ “(Take that!)” _

Hugo went to the open window on the other side of the room and let go of Varian’s hand so he could rummage through his coat. Once he pulled out a lime green alchemy ball he needed he turned back to Varian,”Okay we gotta jump.”

“Jump!?” Varian squeaked as he saw how far up they were before he turned his head to see the guards coming in the window. 

Hugo sat on the window ledge offering his hand,”Just trust me, Freckles.”

Varian swallowed hard before accepting Hugo’s hand one last time before Hugo pulled Varian into his lap and wrapped his free arm around his waist,”Hold on tight.” Varian wrapped one of his arms around Hugo's neck and his other kept a tight grip on Ruddiger who he held tightly to his chest. Varian squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the worst.

_ “Here goes, better throw my hand in” _

_ “Wish us happy landin'” _

_ “All we gotta do is jump!” _

Hugo slipped off the ledge, Varian letting out a scream as they began to fall but before they hit the ground Hugo threw the lime green alchemy ball down which struck the ground causing it to inflate rapidly breaking their fall.

Varian opened his eyes when he realized they didn’t hit ground and was amazed by what broke their fall,”Wow.” He sat up from Hugo’s chest and slid off the green foam-like compound. 

Ruddiger moved from Varian’s arms back to his shoulder as he chittered a bit at Cheese who was on Hugo’s shoulder.

Hugo followed before asking the other teen,”You got another one of those pink sticky bombs?”

Varian nodded before pulling one out and handing it to Hugo,”What are you going to do with it?”

The guards screamed as they each jumped out of the window and fell onto the green foam.

“This!” Hugo said as he threw the pink ball at the wall and it’s sticky compound landed on top of the guards keeping them stuck to the green foam.

Varian covered his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter as he watched the guards wrestling to break free. Hugo caught a glimpse of Varian’s face and a blush lightly spread on his cheeks, he had such a cute smile. Wait no, don’t grow attached. 

“Come on let’s go Goggles.” Hugo said, clearing his throat as the two walked away from the small crime scene the guard screaming at them in the background. 

The two walked to a new street corner but stayed in the shadows of the alley just in case if a guard who happened to know their faces saw them.

Varian’s eyes went up to the wound on Hugo’s forehead and he felt concerned,”Does it hurt?”

“Does what hurt?” Hugo asked.

Varian pointed to his own forehead and said,”That gash where that guard threw a rock at you.”

“Oh that to be honest I almost completely forgot about it.” Hugo said just remembering it was there in the first place.

Varian took off his backpack and pulled out a couple of medical supplies,”Here let me treat it for you.” 

Hugo objected but Varian insisted till Hugo gave in and sat down on a crate as Varian treated his head wound. After cleaning the dirt out with a qtip and a small amount of alcohol, Varian pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and folded it,”I ran out of cotton pads so I guess this will have to do.”

Hugo recognized the handkerchief in Varian’s hands. It was the same one he had given him in the Corona Castle garden, “You kept it?”

Varian smiled a bit as he placed the handkerchief over the gash and began wrapping the gauze around it, “Of course I did. I guess you can say this is me finally returning it to its rightful owner.”

Hugo stayed silent as he kept saying to himself in the back of his mind to not grow attached to Varian.

Varian however mistaken his silence for something else, “You know you don’t have to act like a tough guy all the time.”

“Whatever.” Hugo said brushing his words off. 

Varian frowned a bit at Hugo’s reply but sighed as he finished patching Hugo up,”There. I’m done.”

The blonde touched the bandage lightly,”Thanks.”

“Your welcome, tough guy.” Varian responded as he put back his supplies and put the backpack on again, “I better go find my friend Yong he must be worried about me.”

Varian took a few steps before turning back,”Take care of yourself, Hugo.” he said before leaving the alleyway.

Hugo sat there in silence as he thought about Donella’s words ‘don’t become attached to the boy’. He could do it; he had been involved in several missions where he didn’t get attached to the target. Why was Varian different though?

Cheese nibbled at his cheek gaining Hugo’s attention, he squeaked at his owner, “You’re right Cheese. I can do this…” He said standing up with confidence as he left the alley.

~~~~~~~

”Yong?...Yong!” 

Varian called the boy’s name but no answer. Where was he? Was he hurt? Did he get kidnapped again?

He sighed trying to calm himself. Yong was okay, he had to be and as if his prayers were answered he saw a familiar bird in the sky. Tilula!

“Tilula!” Varian called from where he was on the ground trying to get the bird’s attention,”Tilula I’m down here!!!

The red-tailed hawk let out a screech flying down to him. Varian held his arm out for the hawk to land on, Ruddiger let out a couple of happy noises as he wagged his tail happy to see the hawk.

“Tilula, where's Yong and Prometheus? Can you lead me to them?” Varian asked. The bird responded by flying into the crowd. Varian smiled as he ran after the bird looking up occasionally making sure that he was going in the right direction.

It wasn’t long till Varian saw a familiar boy standing at the street corner petting a donkey.

Yong tried to comfort himself by talking to Prometheus,”It’s okay Prometheus. Varian will find us I know he will.”

“Yong!” 

Yong turned as he heard his name being called and smiled at the sight of Varian running up to him,”Varian!” he cried running up to the boy and giving him a strong embrace.

Varian let out a laugh as he hugged Yong back, the smaller boy pulled away,”Where have you been? I've been here almost an hour.”

Varian let out an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck,”Well I sorta ran into an old friend and well… Let’s just say he got us in a bit of a bind.” embarrassed and wanting to avoid the topic completely he changed the subject, “Anyway enough about that, let’s go get the supplies we need.”

Yong raised a brow a bit confused by Varian’s vagueness but shrugged it off,”Okay. By the way I asked some of the locals and they said climbing up Mt. Kioshu would take at least a day.”

“That’s fine, we just have to make sure we have enough supplies to last the trip.” Varian said as he opened a side pocket on Prometheus and pulled out a small coin bag talking about what they needed as he did so,”We need a bit more food, it would be great to get some jerky. Oh and we might need to get some rope and cotton pads. Oh and maybe some-” Varian kept going on adding more and more to the list of items they needed.

Yong could feel his head spin with the long list Varian was making, “V, I think we should make a list because i’m not going to remember half of that.” 

Varian chuckled at Yong’s reaction,”Okay, I’ll make a list so we won't forget anything.” he said as he pulled out his mother’s journal from his backpack and began writing a small list on an empty page not oblivious that a pair of eyes behind binoculars were watching from afar.

~~~~~~

On top of a nearby building Donella was using her binoculars to spy on the pair of unsuspecting boys. 

When her eyes fell on the journal she let out a small growl, so Varian really did have the journal all along.

What was he doing? Was he writing a shopping list in the journal? How dare he write something as dumb as a list in a journal like that!

It made her blood boil with anger. He was just as bad as Quirin not caring at all for the world of knowledge! He was- 

*CRACK*

Her death grip on the binoculars was so tight that the lens had cracked under the pressure. She sighed angrily as she tossed them to the side. What did Ulla ever see in that man? That brute. That baboon! That-

She corrected herself from becoming too emotional and she closed her eyes as she took a couple deep breaths. She needed to stay calm and stay focused.

No distractions…

“Mother?”

Her eyes shot open as they fell on Hugo walking up to her from the ladder, “You okay?”

She scoffed as she turned back to look at Varian,”I’m fine Hugo. I’m just dealing with some… issues.”

Hugo walked over to the ledge where she was faced and sat on it, “I understand. It must be hard to see Ulla’s son after-” Hugo was caught off guard as Donella gave him a hard slap across the face. Hugo held his red cheek as he turned to Donella with wide eyes.

“Don’t say her name!” Donella spat, her anger leaving faster than it had grown when she realized her mistake, ”Hu..Hugo.” she said softly reaching for him but Hugo moved out of her reach as he faced away from her.

She had slapped him so hard the bandage on his gash had fallen off and the blood was beginning to once again fall down his face. She felt her heart drop when she noticed,”Hugo I’m sorry, what happened to your-”

“Nothing, I just had a bad run in with the guards because of my rep here, I’m fine.” he said coldly as he picked up the fallen handkerchief stuffing it into his pocket.

She took a deep breath, her anger got the better of her again. “Your supplies are ready at camp, once they complete the trial you will steal the totem right from under their noses.”

Hugo was silent as his eyes trailed over to Varian who was laughing at Ruddiger getting jealous at the bird on Varian’s other shoulder. His face… it was so....

“Don’t grow attached Hugo. He’s our enemy not a friend.” Donella said snapping Hugo back into reality as he quickly stood from where he sat and walked away from her.

“I’m going to go get my supplies.” Hugo said as he walked to the ladder and left Donella alone to herself.

Donella turned her attention back to the two boys watching them buying their supplies from the market vendors.

Her eyes narrowed at Varian.

She was going to stop him… No matter what the cost...

~~~~~~

Meanwhile Varian and Yong had already purchased all of their supplies for the trip up the mountain and were preparing for their hike up the mountain.

“Okay, that should be all.” Varian said, as he marked out the last item on their list.

Yong shoved the last of his supplies into his backpack,”Good cuz I have no more room.” Finally with a final push he was able to push the final item inside and close his bag.

Varian held back a laugh as he pulled out a white vial,”I can see.” 

Yong looked interested at the vial in Varian’s hand,”What is that another alchemy solution?” The boy walked up closer.

“Yeah it acts like an eraser except better. The compound breaks down the ink on the page and evaporates it quickly. So the page looks like I never wrote on it.” Varian explained pulling the cork out of the bottle.

Yong’s sparkled with amazement as he hopped up and down in place,”Can I try?”

Varian nodded as he handed the vial to Yong as he picked up the journal and held it in front of Yong,”Now make sure to use it over the entire page, don’t worry about using too much or getting it on me. It evaporates too quickly to harm more than one page and the chemical isn’t harmful to skin.”

Yong did exactly as Varian instructed him and poured the mixture over the written page and watched the ink instantly evaporate away,”Cool!”

“That is the power of alchemy.” Varian said as he closed the journal and placed it in his bag. The next words surprised Varian.

“Teach me!” 

Varian shook his head as he looked back at his young partner,”Wait. What did you say?”

Yong walked to Varian and clutched his blue vest before he began shaking the teen, ”Teach me alchemy please! That was so cool and I wanna learn!”

Varian was speechless. Yong actually wanted to learn alchemy from him? None of his friends ever wanted to learn from him before. “Okay, okay, I’ll teach you just please stop shaking me.” as the boy let go of the older one 

The young boy released him and backed away smiling from ear to ear. 

“Once we set up camp for the night then I’ll teach you the basics. Deal?” Varian said as he lifted his backpack and slid on the straps securing it in place.

Yong immediately put on his backpack and ran a couple of feet ahead,”What are we waiting for!?”

Varian let out a small laugh as he followed behind with Prometheus to Mt.Kioshu.

~~~~~~~

At sundown the duo decided to set up camp while they still had daylight. 

Varian tied Prometheus to a sturdy tree, so he couldn’t wander off before he began setting up the tent while Yong began to set the fire.

Ruddiger ran up to the boy holding some sticks,”Thanks Ruddie.” Yong said with a smile as he accepted the twigs from him and added them to the fire.

Varian perked his interest in the nickname as he finished the tent,”Ruddie?” 

Yong petted the racoon as he turned to face Varian,”Ruddiger was just a mouthful to say, so I went with calling him Ruddie.” Ruddiger chattered at the attention before climbing on Yong’s shoulder.

Varian couldn’t help but smile at how well the two got along. Yong seemed to have a special bond with almost every animal he met. It reminded Varian of himself in his younger years. He ruffled Yong’s hair before going over to their food supplies, “Anything you want in particular for dinner, Yong?”

“Actually.” The boy started as he walked over the raccoon still on his shoulders, “I wanted to cook for you tonight, you’ve cooked the past couple nights and you are going to be teaching me Alchemy. So let me do something for you in return.”

Varian could feel his heart warm up at the gesture, “If you want, just wash your hands first you’ve been touching Ruddiger.”

Yong smiles as he runs towards the pond,”Be right back!”

Varian just sat there staring before he pulled out his mother’s journal and began reading notes from her time in the Fire Kingdom. 

“I’m back.” Yong said as he approached Varian, Varian looked up from the journal, “That’s good, do you need any help?”

Yong shook his head as he began preparing ingredients,”I should be fine, Mr. Hamilton and I cooked over a fire a lot on our camping trips.” The boy gave a long sigh after the sentence.

The hairstriped teen closed the journal before setting it aside and walking over to his friend,”You miss Hamilton?”

Yong looked at Varian before back at the fire,”Yeah kinda…” he said as he began to boil a pot of water. 

Varian set a comforting hand on his shoulder,”It’s not too late to turn back. I understand if you want to go home. This is my journey not yours Yong.”

Yong shook his head,”Not Varian I want to stay. I know I miss Mr.Hamilton and Huo Yan but I love traveling and I have Tilula if I ever want to talk to them. What about you Varian?”

Varian’s hitched as he bit his lip,”Yeah… I do miss my Dad and friends a lot but… I have to find the Eternal Library and my mother...something tells me she’s still alive.” he said as he looked up at the night sky. He could feel guilt begin to rise in his heavy heart,”I just wished I had said goodbye to my friends.”

Yong put some rice into the pot and put the jar away. “You know Tilula could take a letter to Corona Castle, she's been there several times.”

Varian turned to Yong,”Really? She could do that?” Yong nods in return. 

He walked over to his backpack and pulled out a stationary kit and handed it to Varian, “Write them a letter. I’m sure they’ll understand if you tell them the reason why you left.”

Varian looked down at the stationary kit in his hands before he smiled, “You’re right Yong, Thanks.” he walked back to his spot and sat down.

He hummed to himself softly as he began writing letters to his friends. He felt a weight be lifted off his shoulders with every page he finished explaining himself and asking forgiveness for his actions.

/ **Azoth..** ./

Varian looked up from his letter to see a pale beautiful woman with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red kimono with yellow accents and she also had a red/orange glow around her. The voices… that voice used to be part of the other voices… What was going on?

“What?” Varian asked before he looked around and noticed that he was no longer at their camp; he was in a cave. When did he get there? Where were the others?

He stood from where he was sitting, looking for his friends Yong, Tilula, Prometheus and Ruddiger but no one was seen. “Guys? Where are my friends?” he asked the woman.

/ **Azoth...** /

The woman spoke to Varian, her hair and kimono moving as if there was a breeze behind her. “Azoth? What about the Azoth? Who are you?” Varian asked wanting answers, till he felt the tingling sensation on the back of his shoulder. The same place from before when he had that dream in his room two weeks ago. Could it be? No...

/ **Come find me, Azoth… Come find me....** /

The woman began to fade away from in front of him as a light surrounded him shining brightly. “Wait come back!” Varian asked before the light became too much for his eyes and he was forced to shield his eyes.

/ **Come find me in Mt. Kioshu… Come to me…** /

“Varian…”

“Varian!...”

“VARIAN!!!”

Varian gasped as his eyes shot open. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that he was back at camp with Yong at his side,”Yong?” His voice rasped a bit.

Yong was looking at him with big eyes filled with worry,” It’s me? Are you okay? You sounded like you were having a bad dream.”

“Y-Yeah.” Varian began to stutter before he cleared his throat,”Y-You’re right, I just had a bad dream, it’s nothing.” He looked down at the stationary kit on his lap and noticed that he only had finished Rapunzel’s letter. Strange he thought he wrote more than that. Guess not.

The younger boy let out a sigh of relief before walking back over to his cooking and made Varian a plate of curry and rice,”It’s probably because you’re exhausted. You’ve been keeping watch the last couple of nights.” 

Varian moved the stationary kit off his lap as he accepted the plate of curry from Yong.

Varian took a bite of the chicken curry and savored the sweet and spicy flavors,”I’ll be fine Yong.” 

Yong’s eyes narrowed at Varian,”No you won’t be, you need rest too.” He said before sitting next to Varian with his own plate of food.

Varian sighed not wanting to fight with his traveling companion so he came to a compromise,”How about I go to sleep first and you wake me up when you get tired.” 

Yong nodded in response as he went to eat his dinner. The two ate the rest of their meal in silence. Yong took the dishes and set them together aside to be done in the morning,”So are you done with your letter?”

He hairstriped teen looked at the letter beside him. Should he finish the other letters? It was pretty late already. Varian handed the letter to Yong who put it in an envelope sealed with the Corona Sun symbol sticker. The firecracker boy whistled his pet bird to him before handing her the letter which she took in her clawed feet, “To Corona Castle girl, be safe.” Yong told Tilula before letting her fly into the night sky toward the Light Kingdom.

Hopefully Tilula made it to Corona castle safely, Varian yawned a bit as he stretched his arms out.”Hey Yong, I’m gonna go ahead and turn in for the night.” 

“Okay, Goodnight Varian.” Yong said as he began cleaning his cooking mess.

Varian smiled as he added quick,”Goodnight Yong” before going inside their tent carrying his mother’s journal with him.

What was that dream?

He hadn’t had a dream like that one since he was home in Corona.

And why did the voices always ask about Azoth? I mean I know my birthmark looks like the Azoth symbol but… 

Could he really be connected to the Azoth somehow?

No..

There’s no way... it has to be a coincidence.

Varian rejected the thoughts and put on his night clothes before getting comfy in his sleeping bag. Trying to ignore the questions running through his mind, as his eyes began to close sleep pulling him deeper into the dark depths of his mind.

~~~~~~

It was early one sunrise at Corona Castle. 

Most people inside were asleep all except one lone princess, Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel stood on the balcony that was connected to her room staring at the horizon. Her short brown hair gently moved in rhythm to the gentle breeze as she watched the sun rising in the horizon of her kingdom.

She had not been able to sleep since Varian’s sudden disappearance a couple of weeks ago.

Was this her fault? Had she been a bad friend again for not going after him?

A loud crowing in the distance caught her attention as she sighted a Red-Tailed Hawk flying towards her. The bird flew above her dropping a letter onto the balcony before flying away.

Curious Rapunzel picked up the letter and opened it slowly reading the letter inside.

**Dear Rapunzel,**

**How are you? I know you must’ve had a big mess to fix after I left with my machine malfunctioning and me abandoning my position as your Royal Engineer. As for me I’m fine, I reached Mulan the capital of the Fire Kingdom and made a new friend also a travel companion. But most of all, I’m sorry I never said goodbye. I know I hurt you by doing so but something is calling me Rapunzel. I don’t know if it’s that destiny stuff you believe in or whatever this is but, deep down I know I have to do this. I have to complete the Seven Kingdom trials and unlock the Eternal Library so I can find my mom. I hope you understand.**

**Your friend,**

**Varian**

Rapunzel smiled at the letter holding it close to her chest, watching the sunrise. 


End file.
